


为什么乌鸦像写字台

by sevenie



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: Eduardo因为这个可能性僵住了。他的眼眶里涌起了泪水。无论如何，那都是一场伏击。是Mark和他团队里的参与者一起策划的。是Mark举起了刀。是Mark回捅了他。是Mark击碎了他。然而，如果Mark真的曾像他猜测得那么想过，曾以为Eduardo会原谅他，所以才会在朋友签了文件之后就这么若无其事地微笑着，和‘Wardo’提及百万用户派对的事情……那他是多么愚蠢啊。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 8





	1. Eduardo POV

**Author's Note:**

> ME/EM无差，偏友情向。电影场景。

A nineteen-year-old kid found that he disliked the world because he did not fit in. Instead of changing himself, he decided to change the world.

* * *

  
  
“为什么乌鸦像写字台？”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“哦，拜托，Mark。为什么乌鸦像写字台？很有名的。疯帽子对爱丽丝说的那个句子。”  
  
“……我可不知道你什么时候会对七岁小女孩看的故事感兴趣，Wardo。”  
  
“抛下你的偏见，Mark! 我只是去看了戏剧社的排练……结果这句话像个耳鸣魔咒一样。所以到底为什么乌鸦会像写字台？”  
  
“这只是些胡言乱语罢了，我恐怕作者自己都不知道。”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“我曾是你唯一的朋友。” Eduardo说着这话，胃里泛起阵阵恶心。能让他的心绪这样翻滚暴躁的人本来只有他父亲。Eduardo从未想到有一天他和Mark会在法庭上对峙，不留情面。Mark面色苍白，如同一个机器人。他的脸上没有表情。Eduardo从来都不知道Mark摆出这幅扑克脸的时候心里到底在想什么。他曾以为自己有一天可以离Mark足够近，近到得以去了解那些，但如今这一切都成了幻影。“你曾有一个朋友。”  
  
Mark的律师和律师的助理纷纷看向Mark。  
  
Mark没有作任何反驳。  
  
但他空白的脸上出现了微表情。他的鼻翼轻微地抖动了一下，只有一下。  
  
Mark在紧张吗？  
  
“Mark只有一个朋友”，这显然不是真的。他怎么可能会只有Eduardo这一个朋友？从他们相遇、相识、相伴，直到到如今的局面，其实也不过经历了短短数年。  
  
Eduardo不知道该怎样去恰当地表达愤怒。悲伤、委屈、难过……他更加熟悉这些情绪。父亲的过高期望，和他自己心中如同黑洞般的不被理解之感，曾是触发这一切的源头。但他的前途是很美好的。按部就班的生活里，如何做到最好是孰轻孰路。他没有理由去愤怒。  
  
Mark太懂得如何愤怒。表达愤怒对于他，就如同套上一件卫衣又脱下般容易。大学时期的Mark生活在愤怒的预备状态。他如同一只蓄势待发的箭那样宁静，又如同一颗引爆前的炸弹那样沉稳。哈佛的精英世界，他格格不入。别人冒犯他，他立刻回击。就是这么简单。  
  
但是，此时此刻，Mark，那个只要一旦被评判质疑就会立即反击的Mark Zuckerberg，他一言不发。  
  
Eduardo知道他明白了自己漏洞百出话里的真正意思。  
  
Mark隔着会议室的长桌看向他，扑克脸上没有一丝裂痕。这位他曾经的朋友额前部分的颅骨很高，深邃的眼窝下满是阴影，严肃的表情禁锢了面部的每一寸肌肉。他的脸是僵硬的，嘴巴抿成一条缝，冰冷的蓝眼睛里没有一丝光芒，几乎冻成霜。  
  
Eduardo怀疑当Mark面对双胞胎的起诉，或更早，当他因为FaceMash的漩涡面对校董会时，坐在在桌子后面脸上可能也是这副表情。  
  
Eduardo觉得自己的胃里更加难受了。  
  
他痛恨这个。  
  
会议室里，Mark表现得就是他自己。而他却表现得就像是个受害者，法庭上的“那个”受害者。他从来都不想扮演这样的角色。  
  
他转过去，背对屋子里所有人，掩饰住自己发红的双眼。椅子咯吱作响，他的声音轻若蚊蝇，“现在我父亲几乎都不会再看我一眼-”  
  
“好了Eduardo。” 他的律师打断了他，“在你签完文件之后Mark Zuckerberg有和你说什么吗？”  
  
  
Eduardo回忆起那天的那个场面。一支笔，一份文件，一个问句——  
  
一场伏击。  
  
Eduardo看着窗户。他身后Mark的映像投射出现在玻璃后的海湾里。Mark的头发太卷了，他从来都不去用发胶。不像他自己的头发被整整齐齐、一丝不苟地梳到后面。  
  
回忆里的Mark和百叶窗缝隙中Mark的投影重合在一起。  
  
回忆里的Mark是轻松愉悦的，蓝眼睛瞪大，无辜又可爱。他的嘴角微微翘起，如同小鹿斑比，讲话时喉结上下移动着，邀请Eduardo之后去百万用户的派对，深棕色的头发凌乱无序地卷着。  
  
他看着窗户上的Mark，出现在外景里海湾碧蓝的海水和白色的房屋之间，可能是光线和折射的缘故，Mark的头发颜色和记忆中不太一样了。  
  
现在，Eduardo觉得Mark的卷发就像美杜莎头上的蛇。  
  
  
这是……令人心碎的。  
  
Eduardo不怨恨Mark稀释了他的股份，他的确不是个合格的CFO。他先出手的，是他先冻结了Facebook账户，是他先捅了Mark。  
  
“Mark，你在祈祷吗？” 是他这样问道。  
  
是他搂住了Mark的肩。是他拍了拍Mark的背。  
  
Mark是个无神论者，但他曾为Facebook祈祷。整个屋子里只有Wardo看出来了。Mark是多爱它，他是多么希望Facebook能够成功啊。  
  
Eduardo知道这点，而Mark因为他的问话知道了Eduardo知道这点。  
  
然而，是他冻结了账户。是他先挥出了刀。是他刺伤了Mark。  
  
金门大桥下的水很冷，成功的道路如此艰难。硅谷很繁荣，接纳万物，却也很残酷。  
  
Sean宣称这一点，Mark对此深信不疑。现实也的确如此。Facebook一步一步地攀岩着，摇摇欲坠地攀上了顶峰，但是之前的每一次，和今后的每一步每一个抉择，它都有可能跌下神坛，而爬得越高跌得越深。  
  
Eduardo从不曾怨恨于Mark的回击。  
  
但他从未预料到一场伏击。  
  
Mark在他签完“那份”文件后，笑着，闲聊着，邀请他过些日子去参加Facebook获得百万用户的派对。Facebook势在必得。他的眼里泛着光芒，他的小身板在蓝色T恤和褐色的外套里显得那么可爱。Mark不在乎钱，他需要被保护，Eduardo曾经告诉那些人。  
  
Mark在决定将他踢出局之后，Mark在已经将他踢出局之后，毫无破绽地欺骗了他。  
  
Eduardo真的不知道这个男孩到底在想些什么。  
  
Mark是个很容易解读的人。他直来直去，爱憎分明。他不会给讨厌的人好脸色，他不屑于。他也不会掩饰自己的崇拜与喜悦，对于Sean。谁能想到在各种场合出言不逊的尖锐年轻人在遇到Sean Park的时候就像个小迷弟呢？Eduardo苦涩地想道。圆滑是离Mark最遥远的形容词，这是他的缺点，也是他的优点。  
  
但是Mark欺骗了他，在Eduardo签下那份文件之后，他的态度一如既往。这便是Eduardo的怨恨。  
  
Eduardo挥刀捅了Facebook，连带着Mark。而Mark戴上了面具，他回捅，头歪向一侧，睁大眼睛，微笑着，把Eduardo彻底击碎了。  
  
他真的戴上了面具吗？Mark真的会骗人吗？每次回忆起那天的场景，Eduardo都感到刺骨的寒冷。  
  
他不愿去探索答案，或许会更加伤人。  
  
Eduardo只知道他再也无法相信任何人了。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
最终他们选择庭外和解。  
  
Eduardo获得了六亿美元的赔偿。他的股份升至百分之五。在今后的十几年里，一直如此。  
  
再也没有会人叫他Wardo。  
  
此后的日子里，Facebook的经历有盛有衰，有巅峰也有坎坷。  
  
有一天，寻常的一天，Eduardo从新加坡的国际新闻上看到Mark出席的听证会。Mark与议员的对话使他微笑。  
  
Mark变了，他变得更加成熟，即便如此，Eduardo依然能轻松地听明白他话语之下隐藏的暗讽和调侃。这些议员真的属于这个时代吗？他们看起来都不知道Facebook是什么。听证会上的Mark看起来真的像个机器人，他有多紧张啊。  
  
在那场官司进行的时候，Mark创造了Facebook。Facebook改变了世界。  
  
Mark改变了世界。  
  
Eduardo改变了，他从兄弟会派对上穿着傻乎乎奇装异服的小孩，变成了法庭上西装革履控告自己商业合作伙伴的大人。  
  
Erica改变了，她曾对Facebook不屑一顾，但最终也开始使用它。虽然关于她是否接受了Mark的好友申请，人们无从知晓。  
  
Mark没有，他在法庭上在笔记本上乱涂乱画，无视律师，心里只想着回到Facebook的办公室。  
  
但过了这么多年，他在听证会上流畅地与议员们周旋着，眼睛一眨不眨，若不是偶尔会喝一口水，倒是真的有些像个机器人了。Mark也终于改变了。  
  
  
然后，如同一道闪电划过了天空，Eduardo的大脑迅速运转。他得到了“那个”答案。  
  
那一天，Mark没有戴面具。  
  
面无表情也是一种表情，扑克脸和机器人般的举动，那才是Mark的面具，他的自我保护机制。  
  
Christy在卧室里烧掉丝巾的那天，Mark在一个最混乱的时机打电话给他，他咬牙切齿，他语速疯狂，他的声音颤抖而绝望。Facebook在当时是对Mark最重要的事。Eduardo知道这一点，Mark知道Eduardo知道这一点。而他差点碾碎了它，杀死了它。他在电话里若无其事地告诉Mark他会恢复账户，告诉Mark他很抱歉，冻结账户那天是他的情绪一时失控了。  
  
即使知道Facebook对于Mark的重要，他当时不觉得自己做了多么过分的一件事。Mark电话里机关炮般的话语使他意识到了，但他曾以为Mark会原谅他。  
  
他真的曾以为Mark原谅他了。  
  
Mark在Erica和他分手的那晚在博客上写了很多可怕的话。之后他去道歉了。理所当然地，那个女孩没有原谅他。之后当Eduardo问起这件事，他只是轻描淡写，显然那场道歉的结局很不愉快。年轻的Mark表现得就像一个混蛋，也许他曾经的确就是。但Mark不是个机器人，即使网络上流传着这个说法。他也是会情绪失控的。他的情感内敛而克制，只暴露在亲密的人面前。  
  
Mark是不是也像曾经天真的他一样，以为那份文件不过是他一时情绪失控下作出的傻事，以为Eduardo会原谅他用这种方式稀释了股份？  
  
Eduardo因为这个可能性僵住了。他的眼眶里涌起了泪水。  
  
无论如何，那都是一场伏击。是Mark和他团队里的参与者一起策划的。是Mark举起了刀。是Mark回捅了他。是Mark击碎了他。  
  
然而，如果Mark真的曾像他猜测得那么想过，曾以为Eduardo会原谅他，所以才会在朋友签了文件之后就这么若无其事地微笑着，和‘Wardo’提及百万用户派对的事情……那他是多么愚蠢啊。  
  
就像冻结账户那刻的Eduardo一样。  
  
  
一切都回不去了。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Wardo，我在网上找到了原作者的解答。” 在Eduardo问出‘乌鸦为什么像写字台’的第二天，在电脑前编程的Mark忽然间没头没尾地说，“因为他们都能够produce a few notes（发出声音/在上面写东西）。我查了一个小时，看了好几份用词过时的冗长文献，就得到这么个不明所以的双关。我觉得还不如没有答案。”  
  
Eduardo笑了，有些吃惊地说，“Mark，你居然特地去查答案？你不是说只有小女孩才会对‘爱丽丝梦游仙境’这种故事感兴趣吗。”  
  
Mark瞪了他一眼，没有理会调侃。“更好的理解是就把这当成疯帽子的胡言乱语，我保留之前的观点。”  
  
“或许是在暗指疯帽子在等爱丽丝回去？”  
  
“可能吧。真残忍，他的时间对于爱丽丝并没有意义。……别看我！我只是在复述网上的解读，我对这个给小孩听的故事不感兴趣。”

* * *

  
  
Eduardo曾经期望着Mark能够回去，但他的时间对于Mark似乎没有意义。Mark向前走了，步入了一个崭新的、明亮的、抛弃了一切陈旧的王国。空留他一人对这段破碎的友谊缅怀至今，甚至在最绝望的时候答应了那个作家的采访。  
  
很多年后的某一天，他终于意识到Mark也曾是疯帽子，但他的时间对于Eduardo也没有意义。Eduardo向前走了，他来到了十四个小时之外的新加坡，把Mark留在了加州的海湾城市，留在了他因为Facebook而结识的人们身边。  
  
他们中或许也有Mark的朋友，新的朋友。但这些人都不会是那“一个”朋友。  
  
那个只看到Mark而无关Facebook的朋友。  
  
  
  
\- Eduardo POV END-


	2. Mark POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在lofter上应朋友要求写了Mark视角！  
> 电影场景&现实改编。插叙&意识流预警。  
> BGM-Till I Collapse (Eminem)

Eduardo never thought about changing the world. He just wanted to support his friend. In the end, he was no longer needed. He left.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
疯帽子 - 我是否发疯了？  
  
爱丽丝 - 恐怕是的，相当彻底。但是告诉你一个秘密，最棒的人都这样。  
  
“……我不喜欢这个荒谬的故事。他们就不能演点其他玩意儿吗？”  
  
  
“小声点，Mark，尊重下别人的付出。而且我觉得这剧本挺棒的。”  
  
“……OK, fine.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
听证会的气氛似曾相识。  
  
但这样的场景还是Mark第一次见到。  
  
质问的、年纪大于他父母岁数的议员。无数的、脖子上挂着铭牌的工作人员和记者。  
  
  
Mark拿起水杯。  
  
闪光、闪光、闪光。  
  
他成为万众瞩目的。记者在等着他失误，人们在等着Facebook崩塌。这些人中包括Facebook的用户。  
  
人们就是这样的。人类是很复杂的。  
  
他的律师团队坐在他的身后，整个屋子里他最信任的人。  
  
  
Mark放下水杯。  
  
闪光、闪光、闪光。  
  
吞咽。控制好表情。不要露出破绽。  
  
不要谈论太多技术问题，人们不感兴趣。按照公关团队建议的那样去说。  
  
正装穿起来实在是太难受了。  
  
脸上的肌肉僵硬着。他表现得太不自然了吗。上一次眨眼是什么时候。不，这些都不重要。  
  
Mark清了清嗓子，在椅子上挺直。  
  
  
他是正义的一方吗？  
  
  
Mark并非从未思考过这个问题。可能当一切结束的时候，在午夜梦回他抛下的一切重现在幻影中，在某个加入了些许酒精的放纵的、孤独的夜晚，他会再次去思考这个问题。  
  
但绝对不是现在。  
  
现在，Facebook有一场十小时的硬仗要打。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
十五年前的一个深夜，Facebook快关门的时候，加班刚结束的Mark接到了Sean打来的电话。  
  
灯一盏一盏地熄灭，Mark的脸埋没在了阴影中。  
  
他听着合伙人在另一端慌乱地说话。  
  
最讽刺的是，在关于Sean私人作风的问题上，Wardo是正确的。  
  
Wardo在一开始就看穿了Sean。但是Mark没有，他被Sean口中的王国迷住了。那是一个崭新的、打破了传统观念的世界。  
  
Wardo太传统了，他太在意这些细枝末节。  
  
  
但Facebook不会是一家传统的公司，它将走在时代前沿。  
  
最初Mark这么想着。不过他最终会说服他的朋友。不是什么大问题。Sean Parker参与了研发Napster音乐软件。那太酷了，那是分布式系统教科书里的案例。他创造了历史。  
  
  
Sean还在喋喋不休地说着，保证这件事会过去，没什么大不了的。他怀疑是有人叫了警察，有人把粉带入了派对，他被算计了。  
  
“你觉得是Wardo干的吗？” 吸入嗅盐的声音，听上去Sean已经临近崩溃了，但他还是强忍着慌乱在指向性地猜测。  
  
“不。” Mark说。  
  
从这一刻开始，Sean出局了。  
  
从这一刻开始，Sean Parker失去了Mark全部的尊重。  
  
从头到脚，他的血管里流淌着冰冷的液体。  
  
办公室里的一切都成了虚景。残酷的愤怒是一层坚固的膜，将他包裹。Mark的思维脱离了躯壳，把他和血管下危险沸腾的情感割据开来。  
  
和Sean在说话的人不是Mark，那不过是条件反射。  
  
  
真正的Mark在他的躯体之外，真正的Mark漂浮在空中，冷眼旁观着自己的肉体沐浴在冰冷而残忍的怒火之膜中。  
  
Sean和实习生搞在一起。实习生。未成年。酒精。派对。du品。负面新闻。非常负面的新闻。穷追不舍的媒体。Facebook将会被推上风口浪尖。  
  
  
他的思维回到了自己的躯壳。  
  
Wardo早就预料到了一切。他是对的。Mark是错的。  
  
但Facebook在当时的确需要Sean Parker。  
  
不过现在不了。  
  
“回家吧，Sean。” 最终，Mark说。  
  
他拿起了那张印着“I’m CEO, bitch”的名片，看了很久，把它揉成一团。当时那是Sean的主意，那个玩笑。  
  
Sean也离开了。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
律师助理拒绝了他的晚餐邀请。  
  
“我不能。” 她抱歉地笑着。  
  
Mark知道那是指“不能和客户约会”的规定。  
  
其实他没想这么做……只是……只是……今天他不太想一个人吃饭。  
  
一个人吃饭的话他会去思考。  
  
各种事情。  
  
它们停不下来。  
  
“我不是个坏人。” 他苍白无力地说，就像是个在电影末尾为自己辩护的反派。  
  
“我知道。” 律师助理说。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
2018年，Zuckerberg在听证会上表现得很完美，两天面对近百名议员共计十个小时的拷问，基本上毫发无损。  
  
他一个人表现得就像是华尔街最圆滑的公共团队，游刃有余地回避了各种尖锐问题，在各议员的步步紧逼下轻松绕行。  
  
两天来他持有的Facebook股票增值约30亿美元。CNN报道。  
  
  
Eduardo本来在做企划图。他又跳过午饭了。他打算三点的时候去楼下随便买点三明治，还有咖啡。疯狂熬夜半周他已经打不起精神了，他需要很多咖啡。  
  
一个电话突兀地打过来。不是同事，陌生号码，他好奇地划开了锁屏、接听。  
  
“%￥%#&……”  
  
“Pardon?” Eduardo很困惑，想要努力去听清楚杂音之下另一端的话。  
  
“我们做到了。”  
  
Eduardo差点把手机摔到地上。  
  
  
那个声音太清晰了。  
  
无数次的回忆翻滚又翻滚，Mark的声音早已失了真。Eduardo这才发现Mark听起来比他记忆中更低沉。也有可能是通话传播的效果。也有可能十多年来Mark的声音的确变了。  
  
他或许本该一言不发地直接把电话挂掉，把对方当成一个打错的人；他或许本该礼貌地恭喜“Zuckerberg先生”，讲几句客套话然后说自己得去工作了。  
  
但鬼使神差地，Eduardo把手机压在脸侧。屏幕的光压没在他耳朵边的头发下。  
  
“你们做到了。” 他也开口。  
  
Mark又重复了一遍同样的话，听起来仿佛像是喝醉了。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
乌鸦为什么像写字台？  
  
Eduardo说，因为疯帽子在等爱丽丝回去。  
  
Chris说，那是一句唤回对方记忆的暗号。  
  
Dustin说，因为乌鸦长得的确很像写字台。  
  
Billy作为一个常年缺失的室友，在图书馆。  
  
Mark认为“乌鸦为什么像写字台”没有任何意义，这个话题到此为止。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
当用户需求足够大的时候，需要在不同州安排服务器来存储海量的数据。分布式系统现在的流行术语是“云”。  
  
 **Wardo背对着他。**  
  
 **他的头发整齐地疏到后面，每个场合都是这样，没有一丝凌乱。Wardo的背影看上去……伤心而失落。**  
  
当网络延迟或断开时，需要确保网站依然能够正常运行。可用性是收益。可用性很重要，客户需要登录和更新。对，可用性。  
  
 **“我曾是你唯一的朋友。”**  
  
当分区容错性由于外因无法达成时，可用性和一致性只能满足一个。客户端需要读到最新更改，不同区域的服务器里暂时存储不同版本的数据。没有，他不在这里。  
  
 **Wardo停顿，转过来看向他。**  
  
  
不要。不要去看清楚Wardo的脸。  
  
不要聚焦。让目光涣散、模糊，就是这样。  
  
不要去想，不要想。  
  
清空。删除。想想“云”，想想CAP原则。当网络恢复之后，用传播协议来更新各区服务器里的数据，最终达成一致性。  
  
 **“你曾有一个朋友。”**  
  
不。那不是真的。CAP原则。当网络延迟时，一致性和可用性只能二选一。不。Wardo不是他唯一的朋友。  
  
 **余光里，律师Sy和他的助理先后转向他。**  
  
不，赶快转回去，专注于他们该干的事只要别看他。不要，转回去，他不在这里别看他。  
  
清空。删除。他不在这里，他在Facebook的办公室里开会。删除。  
  
 **“你应该去吃饭！Mark！红牛可不是卡路里来源。你昨天吃了几顿饭？你会胃穿孔的。”**  
  
不是的。别想，什么都别想。不要想Wardo。不要。  
  
删除。删除。他在写码。他喜欢白色背景的Terminal。删除。  
  
 **“你还好吗，Mark？我看到了你深夜写的博客。”**  
  
走开，回忆。删除。删除。不要想Wardo，不，不，不，不。  
  
 **“好的，百万用户的派对我会去的，Mark。”**  
  
走开。  
  
走开。走开。走开。他不在这个会议室。他不在这个会议室里。眼眶在发热。F**k不，别去想，那只是错觉。  
  
CAP协议。一致性可用性分区容错性只能三选二。CAP。CAP。CAP原则。一致性。可用性。分区容错性。三选二。CAP。  
  
  
 **Wardo又转回去了。  
  
“现在我父亲几乎都不会再看我一眼-”**  
  
让你父亲走开！他不是决定你价值的人我告诉你千万次、一千万次。不要在乎任何人的眼光，永远不要贬低你自己，Wardo。  
  
 **“好了Eduardo。” Wardo的律师打断了他，“在你签完文件之后Mark Zuckerberg有和你说什么吗？”  
  
Wardo看着窗户，依然背对着他们所有人。他开口———**  
  
不。不。不。不！  
  
屏住呼吸。屏住呼吸就能制造暂时的耳鸣。  
  
Wardo不在说话。 Wardo不在这里。不。他没有听觉。  
  
不。他没有听觉。他没有他没有他没有没有没有没有。  
  
Wardo不在这里。他不在这里。会议室里没有人。他没有听觉。  
  
删除。删除。  
  
删除删除删除删除。  
  
 **Wardo一直看着打开的百叶窗。**  
  
不。  
  
Wardo不在会议室。他不在会议室。他在其他地方。会议室里没有人。  
  
停下。不。不。  
  
删除。删除。删除删除删除。  
  
不。不。不。不。不。不。停下。  
  
停止！走开！  
  
清空。  
  
Wardo没有在讲话。Wardo不在这里。Wardo不在会议室。会议室是空的。他也不在这里。会议室里没有任何人。会议室是空的。  
  
不。不。  
  
停下！求你了停下。  
  
停下。  
  
求你了。求你了停下。  
  
求你了停下停下停下。停下求你了。求你了停下停下！求你了求你了停下！停下！  
  
停下。求你了停下！停下。求你了求你了停下来。  
  
停下！求你了停下！停下来求你了求你了求你了求你了求你了求你了  
  
  
\- Mark POV END-  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时隔多年又去考据了电影里各大场景。  
> 我心碎了。  
> 另外，不需要纠结于那个Mark意识流里的CAP原则……它的作用就和乘法口诀表一样orz


End file.
